


Apparently with No Surprise

by Acai



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Consensual Touching, Domestic, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Non-Explicit, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acai/pseuds/Acai
Summary: It would only take Nicky twenty minutes to go and pick up dinner, and Kevin would be back from the court in thirty.That was still twenty minutes to themselves in the dorm.





	Apparently with No Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I was self-indulgent and gave them a couch instead of just beanbags. The title is from ‘Apparently with No Surprise’ by Emily Dickinson.
> 
> Tumblr: 12am

**Apparently with No Surprise**

[_Read it on Tumblr_ _here._](http://12am.tumblr.com/post/183369762377/apparently-with-no-surprise-andreil-1250)

[ _Read my other Andreil fics_ _here._ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acai/works?fandom_id=2312580)

\- - -

 

\- - -

Whatever movie Nicky had put on, it was one that he watched at least once every two weeks for as long as Neil had known him. Neil had never seen the beginning or the end of it, but he had seen the middle of it more times than he could count on two, or ten, hands.

He had already been on the couch picking his way through a worksheet when Nicky had put the movie in, and by the time that he’d finished, he hadn’t had any qualms with sitting and watching with him.

Andrew, who must have been unfortunate enough to memorize the whole thing by now, was in a lazy enough mood to sit and give it his half hearted attention.

Neil wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen Nicky sitting normally in a chair in his life, and his theory was further proven when Nicky situation himself on the floor in front of the couch rather than on it. On the other hand, his absence allowed room for Neil to shift closer and closer to Andrew until he received an unimpressed look and a gentle tug that brought Neil to rest against Andrew’s chest.

Andrew’s arms draped over Neil’s shoulders, linking his hands together and settling on Neil’s chest, though he kept his gaze on the television screen the whole time.

From that point on, Neil was already doomed not to pay attention to any of the movie again. Someday he’d see the end of it, or at least understand the plot, but today wasn’t going to be that day.

It only took fifteen minutes for Nicky, whose record for sitting still seemed to be about forty minutes, to stretch and pull his phone out.

“It’s almost dinnertime,” he said. When that didn’t garner an immediate response, he quickly made up his mind for them. “I’m ordering Chinese. Give me your orders now or forever hold your piece with your usuals.”

He waited another beat, accepted that he wasn’t going to get a response, and ordered what he always did.

When he had placed the order and stood to grab his coat, he fixed them with a look.

“I’ll be back in fifteen to twenty. If either of you manages to start trouble in that amount of time, I’m going to be _very_ disappointed.”

With that, Nicky left, still fighting with his coat when the door clicked shut behind him.

It would only take Nicky twenty minutes to go and pick up dinner, and Kevin would be back from the court in thirty.

That was still twenty minutes to themselves in the dorm.

Andrew didn’t react to the privacy with anything more than an uninterested glance at the door as it closed. He, at least, seemed to be watching the movie, but he watched with a lazy sort of expression that made Neil sure he wasn’t engaged in it.

When Neil shifted, Andrew’s arms loosened enough for Neil to sit up, but his gaze stayed on the screen. It wasn’t until Neil twisted his upper half in Andrew’s direction that Andrew’s eyes slid in Neil’s direction.

His face kept its lazy, disinterested look, but if Andrew were truly disinterested then he would have looked away. Neil counted the eye contact as a win.

“Yes or no?” Neil asked, eyes steady with Andrew’s even as the other man worked his lip in his teeth as he considered.

Andrew adjusted himself, straightening up and resting a hand against his cheek. “Chest and up.”

When Neil moved forward, Andrew met him halfway. Andrew’s hand moved from his cheek to Neil’s hair, running halfway through it and stopping here. He held himself up lethargically with his other palm, planted behind him on the couch.

He brought the same slow energy to their kiss, but Neil couldn’t find it in himself to mind. They had always been heated and quick together, and while he liked that, too, the rarity of being unhurried wasn’t missed by Neil.

Neil moved to kiss behind Andrew’s ear, and then dragged his lips down the side of  Andrew’s throat. He paused in the middle, nipping and sucking in the way that he always knew would earn him a shiver.

Neil teased Andrew’s neck until Andrew’s grip in his hair tightened.

“Switch me,” Andrew directed.

They pulled apart long enough for Neil to lean back instead of forward, and for Andrew to sit up off the arm of the couch. He hovered his palms over Neil’s hips, asking silently. When no objections were made, Andrew’s palms pressed down as Neil moved forward to kiss him again. From there, they went down, Andrew’s hands guiding him onto his back with their lips together the whole way.

With one leg dangling off the couch to make more room for Andrew, who situated himself between the one leg off the couch and the one leg on it, Neil drew a hand up Andrew’s neck.

Andrew bit at his bottom lip in response, eliciting a halfhearted, “asshole,” from Neil in return.

One of the hands holding Neil’s hips trailed up, stopping at the hem of Neil’s shirt. At Neil’s hummed confirmation, the hand kept going.

Andrew’s palm dragged up Neil’s chest, fingers roaming scars with a familiarity that came with habitual touring. His palm continued up and down, falling into a rhythm with their lips.

Neil tilted his chin up, giving their kiss a better angle.

When Andrew pulled away for air, he only paused for a moment before lazily tracking his eyes from Neil’s face to his chest, where his fingers wandered up a faded white scar. His palm rose and fell in time with Neil’s heavy breathing.

When Andrew’s eyes snapped back up to meet Neil’s, Neil could feel his breath catching in his throat. Andrew’s hand kept roaming up until they reached the crook of Neil’s neck. There, they waited.

Andrew leaned forward, bringing his lips close enough to the skin under Neil’s ear that Neil could feel his hot breath coming in calm strokes that juxtapositioned Neil’s short puffs so much it wasn’t even funny.

“Times up,” Andrew murmured, and as he abruptly stood up he tugged Neil’s shirt back into place.

Neil let out a confounded noise, watching Andrew run a hand through his hair and gaze down at Neil with a flat look.

A thud outside the door was followed by the sound of rummaging, and Andrew took his leave as Nicky managed to find his keys and wrestle them into the keyhole.

Neil scrambled to sit up and do his best to look casual, running a hand through his own hair and tugging his shirt the rest of the way down.

When Nicky pushed his way into the dorm, Neil had managed to assume what may have been a casual pose and return to staring at the TV.

Nicky dropped the bags on the table with a huff. “Where did Andrew go? He always disappears right before we eat. He _knew_ I’d be back soon. So stubborn.”

Instead of answering, Neil swallowed and got up to rummage through the takeout bags for his food. He thanked whatever high power there was for Nicky’s chronic lack of awareness for his surroundings when he didn’t receive any commentary.

When Andrew appeared again a few minutes later, looking just as bored as before, Neil waited until Nicky wasn’t looking to flick him in the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, leave me a comment letting me know! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @12am for more content like this, and thank you for reading!


End file.
